La chambre de l'étrange
by Tyessa
Summary: [Fanfic chap] Ceci est une nouvelle année, Bob Lennon arrive dans un nouveau pensionnat où il rencontre de nouvelle personne, en espérant que cette année se passe comme prévu


**_Mais quel élan de productivité dites moi! x) voici une nouvelle fan fiction et le prologue, l'histoire arrive bientôt certe ceci n'a pas grand intérêt mais apprenez dont à connaitre les personnages enjoy ;)_**

* * *

 ** _La chambre de l'étrange_**

 **Théodore de Silverberg** (délégué du bureau des élèves) **:**

 **Âge :** 17 ans

 **Classe :** Terminale S 4 spé physique-chimie

 **Option :** Sport

 **Amis :** Balthazar Octavius Barnabé (B.O.B) Lennon, Grunlek Von Krayn, Shinddha Kory, Gwenaël Venderberg, Willen Venderberg, Jaïla Piaforissimo, Leila Sukhiro, Rain Bow, Laurelin Clior.

 **Observation :** Il a une force particulière et semble être insensible à l'électricité

 **A SURVEILLER**

 **Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon (B.O.B)**

 **Âge :** 16 ans

 **Classe :** Terminale S 4 spé physique-chimie

 **Option :** /

 **Amis :** Théodore de Silverberg **,** Grunlek Von Krayn, Shinddha Kory, Gwenaël Venderberg, Willen Venderberg, Jaïla Piaforissimo, Leila Sukhiro, Rain Bow, Laurelin Clior.

 **Observation :** Semble immunisé au feu, à des yeux jaunes quand il s'énerve

 **A SURVEILLER**

 **Grunlek Von Krayn**

 **Âge :** 20 ans

 **Classe :** BTS en ingénierie et informatique

 **Association :** fait partie de l'association JDR de l'école

 **Amis :** Théodore de Silverberg **,** B.O.B Lennon, Shinddha Kory, Gwenaël Venderberg, Willen Venderberg, Jaïla Piaforissimo, Leila Sukhiro, Rain Bow, Laurelin Clior.

 **Observation :** A un bras mécanique très bien dissimulé, apparemment il l'aurait conçu lui même

 **A SURVEILLER**

 **Shinddha Kory**

 **Âge :** 15 ans

 **Classe :** Seconde 16

 **Option :** musique

 **Amis :** Théodore de Silverberg **,** B.O.B Lennon, Grunlek Von Krayn, Gwenaël Venderberg, Willen Venderberg, Jaïla Piaforissimo, Leila Sukhiro, Rain Bow, Laurelin Clior.

 **Observation :** A la peau légèrement bleus, semble particulièrement à l'aise quand il fait froid ou sous l'eau

 **A SURVEILLER**

 **Gwenaël Venderberg** (jumelle de Willen Venderberg)

 **Âge :** 17 ans

 **Classe :** Terminale L2 spé anglais approfondie

 **Option :** anglais européen

 **Amis :** Théodore de Silverberg **,** B.O.B Lennon, Grunlek Von Krayn, Shinddha Kory, Willen Venderberg, Jaïla Piaforissimo, Leila Sukhiro, Rain Bow, Laurelin Clior.

 **Observation :** Ses yeux deviennent rouges quand elle s'énerve, d'autre phénomène suspect se sont produits autour d'elle

 **A SURVEILLER**

 **Willen Venderberg** (jumelle de Gwenaël Venderberg)

 **Âge :** 17 ans

 **Classe :** Terminale S 4 spé math

 **Option :** anglais européen

 **Amis :** Théodore de Silverberg **,** B.O.B Lennon, Grunlek Von Krayn, Shinddha Kory, Gwenaël Venderberg, Jaïla Piaforissimo, Leila Sukhiro, Rain Bow, Laurelin Clior.

 **Observation :** Voir Gwenaël Venderberg

 **A SURVEILLER**

 **Jaïla Piaforissimo**

 **Âge :** 14 ans

 **Classe :** seconde 16

 **Option :** musique

 **Amis :** Théodore de Silverberg **,** B.O.B Lennon, Grunlek Von Krayn, Shinddha Kory, Gwenaël Venderberg, Willen Venderberg, Leila Sukhiro, Rain Bow, Laurelin Clior.

 **Observation :** d'étrange phénomène se produisent quand elle chante ou danse

 **A SURVEILLER**

 **Leila Sukhiro**

 **Âge :** 15 ans

 **Classe :** Première L 2 spé histoire des arts

 **Options :** Théâtre

 **Amis :** Théodore de Silverberg **,** B.O.B Lennon, Grunlek Von Krayn, Shinddha Kory, Gwenaël Venderberg, Willen Venderberg, Jaïla Piaforissimo, Rain Bow, Laurelin Clior

 **Observation :** Officiellement a causé des problèmes dans la serre de l'Ecole mais officieusement d'étrange phénomène se sont produit quand elle s'est approché de certaine plantes

 **A SURVEILLER**

 **Rain Bow** (Déléguée du bureau des élèves)

 **Âge :** 18 ans

 **Classe :** Terminale L 2 spé math

 **Option :** /

 **Amis :** Théodore de Silverberg **,** B.O.B Lennon, Grunlek Von Krayn, Shinddha Kory, Gwenaël Venderberg, Willen Venderberg, Jaïla Piaforissimo, Leila Sukhiro, Laurelin Clior

 **Observation :** aurait disparu en cours, le 12 décembre vers 18h alors que la salle devenait de plus en plus sombre

 **A SURVEILLER**

 **Laurelin Clior**

 **Âge :** 16 ans

 **Classe :** Première L 2 spé musique

 **Option :** musique

 **Amis :** Théodore de Silverberg **,** B.O.B Lennon, Grunlek Von Krayn, Shinddha Kory, Gwenaël Venderberg, Willen Venderberg, Jaïla Piaforissimo, Leila Sukhiro, Rain Bow

 **Observation :** Lors de sa dernière colère d'étrange phénomène ont eu lieu Ex : un orage qui boucla tous les pensionnaire dans leurs chambres

 **A SURVEILLER**

 **ECOLE POUR PERSONNE A PROBLEME**

 **FOND DE L'ETANG**


End file.
